Boosting Morale
by gleefullyyours
Summary: A little story in the spirit of last year's "Show Time" - just a glimpse into the before-and-after of Finn's precious competition-day declaration to Rachel.


**Title: **Boosting Morale (Three Little Words at a Time)

**Characters: **Finn and Rachel

**Rating: **PG-13 (just for language)

**Author's Notes: **If you're reading this, you most likely watched the season finale episode on 6/8/10, and you also heard Finn's declaration just before they began their performance at Regionals. That sweet moment needed a bit more depth, a bit more background, and a bit of a follow-up. Here's my [as usual, diabetic coma-inducingly sweet] version of events.

* * *

It's the quarterback spirit in him, his sense of duty and leadership, that allows him to speak of confidence and go-get-'em, even against long odds. He believes it – really, he does – and he knows their team is good. No, not good. _Awesome._

However, this knowledge doesn't stop the churning of his stomach, doesn't keep his breath from hitching in his throat as he waits. He still has to hold up his end of this deal and make it happen onstage, and the drummer who never sang outside the shower until last fall still dwells inside his heart. But then, he knows it's okay, it's a _good _thingto be nervous before a performance; Rachel told him so, and if she believes it, it must be true.

Rachel. Oh…_Rachel_.

When Mr. Schue found that weed in his locker (he still wonders which asshole put it there – Karofsky, maybe? Dipshit.), he figured he'd sing a song or two, get it out of his system, and satisfy his teacher's whack idea of punishment. There was never an assumption that he'd love it, that it would become as much a part of _him_ as he was part of the group.

And he never, ever figured he'd fall in love with that girl who sat two rows in front of him in chemistry; that girl with the admittedly beautiful hair who asked way too many questions and wore knee-highs every day. Maybe if he had known she possessed that _voice_…but no. He knows it wouldn't have made a difference to the guy he used to be.

He doesn't think of those things now, though. Right now he thinks of Journey lyrics and whether the others are assembled on the risers yet and where his mom is sitting in the audience. He stares into the fingerprint-smudged metal of the door frame and adjusts his tie again out of nervous habit.

He turns toward the shuffle of footsteps nearby in the quiet of the lobby.

Suddenly, those anxious nerves are tamped down by the swell of his heart, and it's with a deep internal calm that he walks toward her. With each step, a different phrase sprints across his mind, from "You look beautiful" to "We can totally win this thing." He's bridged half the distance between them when he realizes exactly what he came over to say in the first place.

And it's almost unsurprising how easy it is to finally say those words. His heart has pounded that three-note rhythm for months; that little sentence has lived inside him since before he knew what to do with it. He'd almost said it in the noise of the stairwell at school after he'd felt her lips against his, sweeter even than he remembered. He _should've_ said it ages ago, before all the shit that went down these past few months. If he's honest with himself, he can admit that he's known for a long, long time.

The look in her eyes tells him all he needs to know in that moment; even though he feels kind of dumb sometimes, he's not stupid – she's loved him since before he had any right to feel this way about her, and he knows it. Besides, he's sure they'll talk about it at length on the ride home. Maybe even discuss the return of those asinine cat calendars (by now, he knows her ways). And it's wonderful to realize that he doesn't mind – he'd talk about anything with her, just to hear her voice.

His feet carry him to his place once again, lighter now, revived and full of promise and hope. As the first notes of his favorite Journey song (not that he'd admit that to anyone) float back to them in the lobby, he turns to meet her gaze. There again is the swell of his heart, and with it a grin he can't contain.

If this is what love always feels like, he thinks, then he never wants to be without it.

It's with this thought that he reaches out to open the door. He takes a deep breath and steps happily into the light.

* * *

He was wrong. There is no discussion on the way home.

The little bus is strangely quiet, especially given the day's non-choral events. But honestly, there's no need to rehash their team's loss; nothing can change the competition's outcome or the glee club's future. Besides, he's out of morale-boosting ideas.

He focuses instead on the head tucked against his shoulder and the sweet smell of her hair, and he closes his eyes, thankful to take at least this measure of happiness away from the day.

The hum of the tires against the road has nearly lulled him to sleep when he feels her shift beneath his arm. His eyes open sleepily to see her looking up at him, gaze intense as always, but this time softened by a smile.

"I love you too, you know."

He knows. And he nods as a half-smile crosses his face, glancing quickly across the aisle before leaning down to press his lips to hers. The kiss is barely over before he wants to kiss her again, a chance he's never had before now, before this new, wide-open future. As she settles back against his shoulder, entwining her fingers with his, he feels his heart swell yet again as a thought crosses his mind.

A snippet of melody, lyrics from the song they'd sung to each other in front of a few thousand people earlier in the day. So cheesebucket he'd never admit the thought to anyone, not even her, but it's the morale boost he needs right now. _I get the joy of rediscovering you…oh, girl, you stand by me…_

He closes his eyes again, rests his head back against the seat, and pulls her closer as the remainder of the song's chorus plays in his mind.

_I'm forever yours…faithfully._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** "Faithfully" is my favorite song of all time, so I assigned it as a favorite of dear Finn's, too. It was only right. And the lyrics are rather perfect for their relationship, aren't they? It was _cheesebucket_ to incorporate them, but necessary. ;)


End file.
